Wiccan Drabble Night Drabbles
by Tyoro Dwin'tlithar
Summary: Prompts: Fork, Dumplings, Crème Brûlée, Oven Mitt, Spider, Bone Scissors, Casserole, Pigs Feet. Drabbles for Wiccan on Dokuga. Sesshomaru at his worst...mostly. LOL
1. Prompt:  Fork and Dumplings

**The Fork Incident**

Sesshoumaru glared at the offending piece of cutlery that was on the table. Did she really expect him to use such a thing? What was it for anyway? He poked at the offending metal piece that sat innocently on the table. Sesshoumaru wondered if it were a weapon. He picked it up and examined it carefully. He tested its wait. The offending piece could hardly be used for anything of note. Carelessly he tossed it over his shoulder, not caring what happened to it and went on to examine the rest of the cutlery.

Kagome entered the room caring a bowl of dumplings, stopped and stared at the ceiling.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"Why is there a fork in the ceiling?"


	2. Prompt:  Crème Brûlée

**The Fire Incident**

Sesshoumaru read over the recipe once more just be sure he had read it right. What was a ramekin? Or even a broiler/salamander? And what was flambéing for that matter. A butane torch? Ahah he at least knew what a torch was, but why would some use a torch in cooking? And were would he get one? He hadn't seen a torch in a while. He looked at the recipe again. What was flan or custard anyway? Maybe it was misspelled and was that mustard stuff he had seen in the fridge. Digging through the cabinets he found a small metal object with buttons and such. Interesting. He began fiddling with it. Blue flames shot out of it just as Kagome stumbled through the back door into the kitchen with the groceries. This startled Sesshoumaru and he dropped it.

Kagome turned around and gasped dropping the groceries.

"SESSHOUMARU! The curtains are on FIRE!"


	3. Prompt: Oven Mitt and Spider

**Embarrassment**

Kagome stood on a chair decked out in hockey gear and oven mitts holding a broom.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nooothiiiing."

Sesshoumaru raised a single eyebrow at that.

"I beg to differ."

Kagome huffed at him and crossed her arms against her chest defensively.

"Really, it's nothing."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Oh, alright. I'mhuntingspiders," she mumbled.

"Kagome."

"What?"

"Would you repeat that please and slower so I can understand you."

"..."

"Kagome."

"What?"

"Repeat loud enough for this Sesshoumaru to hear you and slow enough to understand."

"Do I have toooo," Kagome whined pitifully.

"Yes."

"I am hunting spiders."


	4. Propmt: Bone Scissors

**Frustration**

Kagome stared at the sodden mess that used to be her kitchen curtains. She sighed there wasn't much to be done about it now. Kagaome took them from the rods and bundled them up into a ball and headed for the clothesline outside. Dropping them on the ground she unwadded them and began draping them over the line to dry.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome turned and glared at Sesshoumaru who didn't even have the decency to look ashamed with himself.

"I am trying to see if I can salvage anything of them."

"Why not just buy new ones?"

"WHY NOT JUST BUY NEW ONES? BECAUSE, SESSHOUMARU THESE WERE $200 CURTAINS!" (Which she got on sale, but she wasn't going to tell him that.) Kagome screamed stalking toward him, her eye's promising retribution. Sesshoumaru hastily backed away as the fuming woman stormed past him into the house.

Kagome dug through a drawer and spotted the bone scissors and wondered if she could just stab him with them and be done with it.


	5. Prompt: Casserole

**Typical Man (Youkai)**

Kagome stood in the kitchen rereading the recipe to see what was supposed to go next. Kagome turned to the fridge and opened it. Something was missing. Where was the chicken she had cubed? And for that matter where was the wine? Or the beer?

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"Have you been in the fridge since I've been home?" Kagome asked.

Silence met her question.

"Sesshoumaru?" Silence.

"Sesshoumaru!" Again nothing.

"SESSHOUMARU! If you at my chicken and drank all the wine and beer I'm going to kick your hiney! Sesshoumaru! Those were for the casseroles."


	6. Prompt: Pigs Feet

**The Puking Incident**

"Honey, what is this?" Kagome asked.

"Jokbal."

"And what is 'Jokbal'?"

"A Korean dish."

"And what is in this Korean dish?"

"Leeks, garlic, ginger, cheongju."

"What is 'cheongju'?"

"Rice Wine."

"And what is the meaat?"

"..."

"Honey."

"..."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Pigsfeet."

"What?"

"Pigsfeet."

"Sesshoumaru, answer me in a way that I can understand you."

"Pigs feet."

"PIGS FEET!"

"Yes, pigs feet."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Kagome stated a little to calmly.

Kagome turned a shade of green Sesshoumaru didn't think was humanly possible after her statement and promptly fled the room. Sesshoumaru followed her to the restroom and could hear puking. It seemed like Jokbal would never be on the menu again at least not when eating with Kagome.


End file.
